


Castiel Is Not A Happy Camper — Destiel Crack

by Cavaliera_Delle_Torte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte/pseuds/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte
Summary: Castiel is not a happy camper. Nobody seems to care, except Garth.





	

[Here’s the link to the video I suppose you came here to see.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhtiIFrrch0)

And here's a picture of a trumpet.


End file.
